newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagramy w porażkówkę?
Odcinek 6 "Zagramy w porażkówkę?"-Totalna Porażka:Kolejne Starcie Początek Chris siedzi w rowerze wodnym, a Chef pedałuje w stronę pomostu, ubrany w piankę do pływania. Chris: W poprzednim odcinku. Na wyspę przyjechał sanepid, a ponieważ nie będziemy specjalnie wydawać pieniędzy na ekipę sprzątającą, więc kazaliśmy zrobić to uczestnikom. Ha ha. Jak dobrze wszystkimi rządzić. Ropuchy bezbłędnie poradziły sobie z wyzwaniem, lecz przez leniwego Roberta Komary nie zdążyły posprzątać górnego piętra willi, dlatego podczas eliminacji Rozwścieczeni wyrzucili wieśniaka z wyspy. A dzisiaj, Co dzisiaj zgotuje obozowiczom Chef? Czy Raquelle zemści się na nieludzkich włosach Kelly? I najważniejsze, kto dzisiaj odpadnie z Totalnej Porażki: Kolejnego Starcia?! W domkach U Komarów: U dziewczyn: Raquelle: Au, mhm…- łapie się za polik spuchnięty od ciosu Raquelle(PZ): 'Jak włosy mogą być takie silne…i myśleć?! '''Kelly: '''O matko Raquelle co ci się stało w twarz? '''Kelly(PZ): ' I dobrze ci tak '''Raquelle: '''Nie twój interes! '''Amy: '''Oooo…uu…ooooo-wlatuje na lianie przez okno, z zabitym królikiem w ręku-Ja upolować jedzenie dla nas. '''Kelly: '''Oszalałaś?! Nie możesz tak robić! '''Amy: '''Ja patrzeć co my mieć dzisiaj na stołówce i to nie być dobre. Kelly patrzy na Raquelle, a potem znowu na Amy. '''Raquelle: '''Rozpal ogień U chłopaków: '''David: Ale tu pusto… David(PZ): 'Jestem ostatnim chłopakiem w Komarach… wow. U Ropuch: U dziewczyn: '''Suzy: '''raz…dwa…trzy…cztery…-robi pompki '''Di Di: '''Jeju dziewczyno oszlałaś? Ćwiczysz z rana. '''Caroline: '*ziewa* cześć dziewczyny…Suzy co ty robisz? '''Suzy: '''Poranny…trening…dziewięć…dziesięć… '''Di Di(PZ): '''Ta dziewczyna jest szalona. '''Suzy(PZ): '''Liczy się siła! U chłopaków: '''Takahiro: '''Wiesz Cole tak myślałem, że może zawiązalibyśmy soj… '''Cole: '''Ta jasne. Żebyś wyrolował mnie tak samo jak to robisz z Di Di?! Ja się nie nabiorę. Nie mam zamiaru zawiązywać sojuszu z kims tak fałszywym jak ty. '''Takahiro(PZ): '''Wojna zaczyna się teraz '''Cole(PZ): '''O matko, jak mi to ciążyło na sercu. '''Głos Chris’a z głośników: '''Wyłazić z łóżek. Macie 3 minuty, żeby dojść na stołówkę. RUCHY!!! Na Stołówce '''Kelly: '''Szczerze mówiąc cieszę się, że zjadłyśmy tego królika-parzy z obrzydzenie na breję na swoim talerzu. '''Raquelle: '''Amy musisz tak polować co ranek, żebyśmy nie musiały jeść tego świństwa. '''Amy: '''Tak jest! '''Di Di: Pysiaczku jak tam noc? Takahiro: '''Świetnie mój ty cukiereczku. '''Takahiro(PZ): '''Jaka ona jest pusta. '''Takahiro: '''Wiesz pójdę po swoją porcję, a ty siadaj i jedz. '''Di Di: '''Ok '''Cole: '''Psst Di Di! '''Di Di: '''O cześć Cole! Co tam…-Cole zatyka jej ręką buzię i wychodzą przed stołówkę. '''Cole: Uwarzaj na niego, ok? Di Di: 'Na kogo? '''Cole: '''Takahiro! '''Di Di: '''Na mojego misia pysia? Czemu? '''Cole: '''On cie osz… Takahiro wychodzi do nich przed stołówkę. '''Takahiro: '''O czym gadacie? '''Cole: '''yyy… nieważne –wraca na stołówkę '''Takahiro: '''Co on ci nagadał? '''Di Di: 'Że mam na ciebie uwarzać… '''Takahiro: '''Oh Di Di. Nie rozumiesz? On jest zazdrosny o nasz związek i próbuje nas rozdzielić. Poza tym to on na ciebie zagłosował w tamtym wyzwaniu. '''Di Di: Co?! Co ja mu zrobiłam?! Takahiro: '''No właśnie nic. O to chodzi. Chce nas tylko rozdzielić. Proszę nie ufaj mu. '''Di Di: '''A to frajer. Nie mam zamiaru już mu ufać. '''Takahiro: '''Dziękuję. A teraz idź zjedz. '''Di Di: '''Ok. '''Di Di(PZ): '''Przez chwile gdy rozmawiałam z Colem to mu uwierzyłam, ale teraz wiem jakie były jego prawdziwe intencje. '''Takahiro(PZ): '''Fiu…-ociera ręką czoło- Myślałem, że nie uda mi się z tego wybrnąć, ale chyba to łyknęła. He he. Teraz jest już moja. Po chwili '''Chris: '''Widzę, że już kończycie jeść, więc chodźcie zaraz na boisko. Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj na wyzawaniu zagracie w porażkówkę. '''Wszyscy: '''W co? '''Chris: '''To taka grą, którą wymyśliłem na potrzeby programu. '''Caroline: '''Ta jasne ty wymyśliłeś. '''Chris: '''Jakiś problem? '''Caroline: '''yyy…nie, nie '''Chris: '''No ja myślę. Dobra. Zasady są takie. Macie tu boisko od koszykówki przedzielone na pół i trochę mniejsze. Każda z drużyn będzie próbowała trafić do przeciwnego kosza. Oczywiście można przeszkadzać, lecz nie można przekraczać połowy. Jeśli drużyna trafi do kosza otrzymuje punkt. Ale jeśli drużyna przeciwna złapie piłkę, która jeszcze nie dotknęła ziemi, nawet taką, która przeleci już przez kosz, to wtedy kasuje ten zdobyty punkt i ma szansę zbić przeciwnika. Zbity zawodnik schodzi z boiska. Piłki nie można przekazywać między sobą. A wygrywa drużyna, która ma więcej punktów kiedy zostanie tylko jeden zawodnik. '''Caroline: '''A co jeśli… '''Chris: '''Nie ma czasu na gadanie. Gramy! '''Raquelle: '''A kto zaczyna? '''Chris: '''Wy, chociaż zaczynałyby Ropuchy dyby nie rozgadana Caroline. Ropuchy patrzą się rozwścieczone na Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Sorki. Gra trwa. David rzuca do kosza i trafia, lecz Suzy łapie piłkę spod kosza i od razu rzuca w niczego nie spodziewającą się Kelly. Na szczęście jej włosy ją ochraniają i łapią piłkę, którą odrzucają wprost w Cole’a. Cole odpada jako pierwszy. Suzy bierze piłkę i rzucą nią do kosza. Trafia, a Komary nie dają rady na czas złapać piłki, więc ta spada na ziemię. Ropuchy 1:0 Komary. Amy bierze piłkę i rzuca ją do przeciwnego kosza. Trafia. Ropuchy 1:1 Komary. Di Di idzie po piłkę, lecz Suzy ją odpycha i sama ją bierze rzuca do kosza i nie trafia. Raquelle przechwytuje piłkę odbitą od kosza i rzuca w Takahiro. Gigant zostaje zbity. Tym razem Di Di udaje się dorwać piłkę przed Suzy. Rzuca ją, lecz ta nie dociera nawet do kosza i spada od razu na ziemię. Komary się śmieją. David bierze piłkę i rzuca do kosza, lecz Suzy przechwytuje ja zanim tragi do celu i rzuca w Amy, od której piłka odbija się wprost na David’a. Oby dwoje zostają zbici. Rozwścieczona Raquelle trafia do kosza i zdobywa punkt. Ropuchy 1:2 Komary. Caroline podnosi piłkę i rzuca, lecz nie trafia. Suzy ją obraża, że jest słaba itp. Kelly zdobywa piłkę i rzuca prosto w głowę Suzy. Suzy odpada. Di Di podnsi piłkę, a Caroline się pyta czy ona może rzucić, na co Di Di się zgadza i podaje jej piłkę. W ten sposób łamią zasady i obie odpadają. Teraz tylko Kelly postanawia, przejść przez linię boiska, żeby został jeden zawodnik. Drużyna Komarów wygrywa jednym punktem przewagi. Eliminacja W pokoju zwierzeń: '''Di Di: '''Takahiro powiedział, żebym zagłosowała na Cole’a, ale to Suzy mnie bardziej wkurzyła. '''Takahiro: '''Cole. Niech szybko odpadnie. '''Cole: '''Takahiro musi odpaść. '''Caroline: '''Jak mogła mnie tak nazwać. No, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Chyba. '''Suzy: '''Ta panienka Di Di jest bezużyteczna. Przy ognisku: '''Chris: Ciekawa sprawa. Każdy z was dostał przynajmniej jeden głos, oprócz Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Jest.-Dostaje piankę. '''Chris: '''A z gry odpada…………………………………………………………………………........................... …………………………………………………………………..Suzy. '''Suzy: '''Ja prawie wygrałam za was mecz. Nieudacznicy. Żegnaj Caroline, moja jedyna przyjaciółko. Wywalają ją. '''Caroline(PZ): '''Jak ja mogłam-szlocha '''Chris: '''No i to by było na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Czy Caroline pogodzi się z tym,że jest okropną osobą?-Caroline jeszcze głośniej płacze-Czy Di Di się w końcu otrząśnie? I kto odpadnie następny? Przekonacie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Kolejnego Starcia!Kategoria:TP:KS - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki